


One Upped

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Series: My Name is Yuri [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Stay Close to me, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: Yuri had been working as hard as he could to impress Victor so the man would create the most challenging pair of programs -- Yuri needed that.  What he hadn't counted on was all of that work being destroyed by a viral video on YouYube





	One Upped

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four of the 18+ Yuri on Ice Discord server bingo 
> 
> Prompt: YouTube
> 
> Let me actually include a link ;) https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc

Yuri rolled over on his bed, a bottle of water knocked over the edge by his foot even as Poyta was forced to move from her spot near his laptop to a pillow. She didn't even bother to voice her displeasure as Yuri moaned. "What the …."

He held his phone out, watching the video -- there he was. The crybaby. He thought Yuuri Katsuki had retired -- clearly he was wrong. There the other man was on the phone screen, working through Victor's free skate -- and doing a decent enough job at it. The more he watched, the more Yuri frowned. The Japanese crybaby was actually getting it. The step sequence was perfect -- and Yuri knew how hard it was.

The jumps weren't there. That was little consolation when Yuri knew his own jumps weren't there. Yuuri Katsuki -- of all the names in the world, why that one? He had competed so hard to become the best Yuri in Russia. He was now the one on the Junior circuit that everyone thought of when they heard Yuri. He was the one that Russian skating fans thought of as Yuri -- there had been three in Juniors. Three other Yuri's and finally he was the Yuri -- but now, Yuuri Katsuki from Japan. The man who cried in a bathroom stall after competing at the Grand Prix … and now that man was doing that program better.

In pure frustration, Yuri threw the phone across his dorm room. It bounced off the tray he still had from lunch before it clattered to the floor. It didn't matter. He sat up, pulling up his files on his computer. Even if Victor didn't ever see that video, Yuri would know that it existed. His own video was trash in comparison -- so that is where he threw it. Delete. Empty trash. Gone. his own hours upon hours at the rink when no one else was there all for nothing. He couldn't impress Victor with that. He couldn't impress Victor with something Yuuri Katsuki could do better.

His fist connected with the mattress as he punched it, again and again. Another Yuri. Why was it always another Yuri trying to ruin everything? He needed this. His family needed this. He needed to have a good senior debut, and for that, he needed Victor. That man had better live up to his promise. Yuri couldn't let some other Yuri ruin this. He needed to have a good senior debut. His family needed the money.

* * *

Yuri wasn't surprised Victor had flown off to Japan. He knew what had happened at the banquet. He knew how Yuuri had flirted with Victor and hung off of him -- but what was he to do? He needed Victor, so he did the only thing he could. He had flown to Japan chasing the idiot man.

Now, Yuri -- the Russian Yuri -- whatever, was in Japan. He couldn't let his pride get in the way of having Victor design his program. He needed that. He desperately needed that.

Now, sitting at the table, eating, he realized how hard this was going to be. Victor was here for exactly the reasons he had thought the man had flown to Japan. Yuri didn't care about Victor's love life. Honestly, he had no time for such things. What he did care about was getting that program.

Of course, the idiot had forgotten. For all the time that Victor spent worrying about his hair, he should be worried about dementia. 

Then, to add insult to injury, the crybaby's sister came in. Yuri saw it, he saw the expression on her face when he was introduced. He knew what was coming. He saw the confusion that there were two Yuris. He was powerless to stop it.

"I know! I will call you Yurio!"

It didn't matter what he did. He heard Victor snicker. Oh, Victor had options, he could have said 'Oh no, let's just call him Yura', never mind that Victor had known Yuri for years. No -- suddenly they were all calling him Yurio as if that abomination of a name was acceptable. It was just like every other time.

"That's not my name!"

No, it didn't change a thing. Even as he huffed off to the glorified closet he was sleeping in here, he could hear the echoes of 'Yurio' following him down the hall. He knew he looked like nothing more than a spoilt child. He didn't care. "That's not my name!" One last time, he yelled it. He knew it wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
